


Novembertag

by loxodontamania (toffiendfee)



Category: Point Whitmark (Audio Drama)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life, basically a test if i can get the characters right
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toffiendfee/pseuds/loxodontamania
Summary: Es ist ein ganz normaler Tag im Studio des Senders, der heißt wie die Stadt.Zu normal. Geradezu langweilig, in Jays Augen.Tom dagegen würde sich freuen, wenn endlich mal alles so laufen würde, wie es sollte.Und Derek? Den stellt ein Blick ins Tiefkühlfach vor eine akute persönliche Krise.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Novembertag

**Author's Note:**

> Hier eine kleine, kurze Fanfiction zu meiner liebsten Hörspielreihe! Ich liebe die drei Jungs vom Radio und habe mir schon seit einiger Zeit vorgenommen, mal etwas über sie zu schreiben. Für diese Geschichte habe ich mich ein bisschen an den Prologen und Vorschauen der Hörspiele orientiert. Ich habe sie geschrieben, um erstmal ein Gefühl für die Charaktere zu bekommen, bevor ich eventuell noch mehr schreibe... ;)
> 
> Ich schreibe seit Jahren eigentlich nur noch Fanfictions auf Englisch, deshalb fürchte ich, dass meine Sprachkünste vielleicht etwas eingerostet sind. ^^“
> 
> Wenn euch dieser kleine Geschichtenfetzen gefällt, würde ich mich sehr über einen Kommentar freuen. Oder allgemein über ein Lebenszeichen, dass es euch andere Point-Whitmark-Fans gibt. Es gibt euch doch, oder? ^^“

Es war ein kalter und verregneter Tag an der nordamerikanischen Atlantikküste. Kaum jemand war bei diesem Wetter gerne draußen, und den drei jugendlichen Betreibern des örtlichen Radiosenders ging es auch nicht anders.

Im Sendestudio im alten Leuchtturm war es angenehm warm dank der Elektroheizung, die fröhlich in einer Ecke vor sich hin heizte. Jay Lawrence genoss es, aus dem Fenster zu sehen und festzustellen, dass sie es hier drinnen doch recht gemütlich hatten. Er mochte dieses Wetter.

Tom Cole dagegen hatte nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit für alles, was vor dem Fenster geschah. Er steckte kopfüber in einem Knäuel hoffnungslos verknoteter Kabel und fluchte ab und zu halblaut.

Derek Ashby besah sich derweil den Inhalt des Gefrierfachs in dem altersschwachen Kühlschrank, den Tom einige Monate zuvor nicht nur aus dem Schrott gerettet, sondern auch irgendwie wieder zum Laufen bekommen hatte. Es war selbst zu dritt eine ordentliche Plackerei gewesen, das Ding ins Sendestudio zu schleppen. Für Derek hatte sich die Aktion allerdings durchaus gelohnt, da er nun einen Ort hatte, an dem er seine Vorräte an Tiefkühlpizzen verstauen konnte. Momentan herrschte allerdings, sehr zu Dereks Missfallen, gähnende Leere im Gefrierfach.

„Hey, wo ist die ganze Pizza hin?“, beschwerte er sich lautstark und brach damit die Ruhe im Raum, die zuvor nur durch Toms Gefluche gestört worden war.

„Ich vermute mal, du hast sie selbst gegessen“, antwortete Jay, der inzwischen Tom dabei zusah, wie er versuchte, das Kabelknäuel zu entwirren.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass niemand von euch sich zwischendurch mal eine genehmigt hat?“ Derek beäugte Jay misstrauisch und versuchte, ein Anzeichen von Schuldgefühl in seiner Miene zu erkennen. Da war allerdings nichts. Das konnte aber auch daran liegen, dass Jay ein ausgesprochen solides Pokerface besaß, wenn er es denn wollte.

Toms gedämpfte Stimme erklang aus der Ecke neben dem Mischpult, in der er momentan herumkroch. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das einer von uns gewagt hätte. Nicht bei den ganzen Klebezetteln mit den Totenköpfen drauf, die du da dran geklebt hast.“ Er fluchte erneut. „So ganz nebenbei: Könnte mir einer von euch vielleicht mal eben hier helfen?“

„Klar“, erwiderte Jay und nahm das Bündel von Kabeln entgegen, das Tom ihm hinhielt. Derek wandte sich wieder dem fast leeren Gefrierfach zu, in dem nur ein halbleerer Behälter mit Vanilleeis ein einsames Dasein fristete. Dieses Überbleibsel der letzten heißen Sommertage war bei einem Wetter wie heute nicht allzu verlockend. Zumindest nicht im Vergleich zu einer schönen, heißen Pizza. Mit einem Seufzer schloss Derek die Tür, um den traurigen Anblick nicht länger ertragen zu müssen.

Und nicht genug, dass seine Hoffnung auf Pizza unerfüllt blieb: Bei diesem verregneten Wetter draußen war Muriel van Hoogens verfluchte Kröte mal wieder am Quaken, als gäbe es kein Morgen. Ha, ha. Das mit dem Blick in die Zukunft würde Derek dem blöden Viech niemals abnehmen. Er sah in seiner unmittelbaren Zukunft nur einen Ausflug zum nächsten Supermarkt.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass er dafür bis zum Beginn der Sendezeit noch genug Zeit hätte.

Er wandte sich Jay und Tom zu, die inzwischen beide dicht nebeneinander neben dem Mischpult kauerten und mit den Kabeln kämpften. „Ich fahre noch mal eben in die Stadt. Soll ich euch irgendwas mitbringen?“

„Ein neuer Anpassverstärker wäre nett“, erwiderte Tom, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„…Also nur Pizza“, schloss Derek und näherte sich bereits der Tür zur Treppe, als Jay ihn zurückhielt.

„Wir haben kaum noch Katzenfutter für Kater Nixon, und Mrs. Bushland ist ja momentan im Urlaub. Falls du noch Platz für einen Beutel Trockenfutter hast…“

Derek seufzte. „Alles klar. Ich glaube, das gibt die Gemeinschaftskasse noch her.“ Er schlüpfte zur Tür hinaus, bevor seine beiden Freunde auf noch mehr Ideen kamen, was er auf dem Fahrrad herbringen könnte. „Bis gleich“, rief er noch von der Treppe, dann verschwanden seine Schritte.

„Immerhin“, murmelte Tom, nach wie vor tief über sein Kabelwirrwarr gebeugt.

Jay wandte sich ihm zu. „Du hast ja heute wirklich gute Laune. Darf man fragen, woran das liegt?“

„Nichts Bestimmtes“, erwiderte sein Freund, während er endlich den letzten Knoten entwirrte. Stirnrunzelnd schaute er auf die Kabel des Mischpultes hinab. „Meine Güte. Dafür sollte ich mir endlich mal eine Lösung einfallen lassen…“

„Du könntest sie mit Panzerband am Boden festkleben“, schlug Jay vor.

„Gute Idee. Das mache ich am besten nachher direkt.“ Tom erhob sich und Jay tat es ihm gleich. „Bevor wir heute auf Sendung gehen, sollten wir das Programm noch einmal durchgehen.“

„Dann hoffen wir mal, dass Derek pünktlich von seiner Mission für Pizza zurückkommt.“

„Hoffentlich.“ Tom sah aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die Regentropfen, die die Scheibe hinunterliefen. Er konnte erkennen, wie die Wellen des Atlantiks auf den Strand unten rollten. „Ungemütlich draußen“, stellte er fest. „Wenn Derek wieder hier ist, ist er bestimmt klatschnass.“

Jay lachte. „Solange er deine geliebte Technik nicht volltropft, ist doch alles in Ordnung.“

Tom warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Besser wäre es. Das Mischpult streikt schon wieder. Wenn auch noch Wasser da draufkommt, können wir die Sendung heute vergessen. Und die nächsten paar genauso.“

„Das Ding hat schon wieder Schwierigkeiten?! Auweia.“ Jay seufzte. „Haben wir genug Geld, um das zu reparieren oder endgültig auszutauschen?“

„Derek verwendet gerade das letzte Geld aus der Gemeinschaftskasse, um Katzenfutter zu kaufen.“

„Auweia,“ wiederholte Jay.

„Du sagst es.“ Tom ließ sich in den alten Bürostuhl fallen, der am Schreibtisch stand. Nachdenklich sah er in den grauen Himmel. Im Sommer hatten die drei nebenbei im Freibad gearbeitet, um die Finanzen des Radiosenders etwas aufzustocken. Das Freibad hatte bei diesem Wetter natürlich geschlossen. Aber vielleicht suchte das kleine Kino in der Innenstadt ja noch Ticketverkäufer?

Wie auch immer, für ein neues Mischpult reichte das Geld einfach an allen Ecken und Enden nicht. Am besten wäre es wohl, wenn sie einen Sponsor dafür finden könnten. Vielleicht sollten sie darauf hoffen, dass bald mal wieder irgendwelche spukenden Ritter oder wildgewordene Vogelscheuchen oder was auch immer ihr Unwesen irgendwo trieben. Andererseits hätten sie dann wahrscheinlich erstmal andere Sorgen als ein altersschwaches Mischpult. Und fürs Erste konnte Tom wirklich auf haarsträubende Stories verzichten.

Jay sah das natürlich ganz anders. Haarsträubende Stories waren genau das, was sein Reporterherz höherschlagen ließ. Er machte sich gerade sehr ähnliche Gedanken wie Tom; nämlich, dass ein paar neue mysteriöse Vorkommnisse durchaus viele Vorteile für den Sender haben könnten. Und irgendwie musste man das Problem mit dem Mischpult doch in den Griff kriegen können. Schließlich kam es überhaupt nicht in Frage, wegen so einer kleinen technischen Störung direkt eine Sendepause einzulegen.

Wenn Derek das Gespräch oder die Gedanken seiner Freunde mitbekommen hätte, hätte er wohl lautstark protestiert. So aber machte er sich momentan mehr Sorgen um den Regen und den persönlichen Mangel an Pizza als um eventuelle Geister und Dämonen, die durch die Gegend spukten.

Keiner der drei konnte jedoch wissen, dass sie tatsächlich schon bald einen erneuten Anlass dazu bekommen sollten, ihre Sorgen um die streikende Technik hintenan zu stellen…


End file.
